


Baby Girl Charlie

by Into_Oblivion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Diapers, Drooling, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Pacifiers, Regression, Stuffed Toys, bottles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean realizes that Charlie probably never really got to have a childhood, so he decides to maker her his baby girl, along with Sam. At first, Charlie doesn't like it, but soon, she discovers that being a baby isn't so bad after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first female-based infantilism fic, so please don't hate me for making Charlie the baby. I just wanted to try something new...

Charlie sat at the foot of the stairs, crying softly. Sam walked over to her, and sat down, beside her. "Hey, It's okay, Charlie. Look, I know you don't wanna wear diapers, but Dean and I, think it's a temporary solution, to the curse, put upon you. We won't laugh at you, or anything like that. We love you, and we wanna do what's best, for you. You understand?" Sam asks, as he puts his arm around Charlie, pulling her close to him. 

 

Dean walks into the bunker, carrying a few bags, in his hands. "Hey, Charlie?" Dean says. "Yeah?" Charlie says, with a sniffle. "Come here, I got somethin' special, for ya." Dean says. Charlie gets up, and makes her way, into the kitchen. "Now, this is a reward, for you, if you agree to let me diaper you." Dean says, as he holds out a pair of footed pajamas, with dinosaurs, on them. "Awesome!" Charlie says. 

 

"Come on, let's go put your diaper on, okay?" Dean says, as he leads Charlie to the bedroom. "Alright, I need you to take off all your clothes." Dean says. Charlie removes her shirt, and pants, but is hesitant with her panties and bra. "All your clothes, Charlie." Dean says.

 

Charlie whines, as she takes off her bra and panties. "Good, now you wait just a minute, I gotta set everything up." Dean says, as he opens the package of diapers, and takes a few out. He places one on the bed, along with baby powder, and the footie pajamas. Dean opens up the diaper, and flattens it out. 

 

"Okay, Charlie, lay down, on top of the diaper, here." Dean says. Charlie lays down, with her bottom, on top of the diaper. Dean smiles, as he sprinkles on a bit of powder. Dean pulls the front of the diaper up, and over Charlie's vagina, and tapes it on, snugly. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" Dean asks. "No." Charlie says.   
Dean puts the footie pajamas on Charlie, and pats her butt.

 

"Alright, you're good to go." Dean says. Charlie smiles, as she goes to show Sam, her new pajamas. Sam is sitting at the table, doing some research, when Charlie walks in. Sam hears the distinct crinkle of a diaper, and smiles. "Hey, Sam. Look at my new pj's!" Charlie says, excitedly. "Yeah. They look cute on you, Charlie." Sam says. "Charlie, you want a snack?" Dean asks. "Yeah, sure." Charlie says, as she makes her way, to the kitchen. She gasps, when she sees a sippy cup full of milk, and a plate of what looked like animal crackers. "What? A sippy cup? Dean, I'm not a baby." Charlie says. 

 

"I know. But just drink out of it, okay?" Dean says. "O-okay." Charlie says, as she picks up the sippy cup, and drinks from it. "Now, eat your food, kiddo." Dean says, with a smile. "Okay, but don't expect me to call you Daddy." Charlie says, as she sits down, and starts to eat. Dean pats Charlie on the head, and gets a beer for himself and Sam. Charlie blushes and starts to eat the animal crackers in front of her, finishing them fairly quickly. 

 

She looks over and notices the way Dean is looking at her. Like a father would do with his own little girl. It was a bit strange, but she just shrugged it off, and got up from the table, going to her room, where a blue pacifier and a stuffed dragon were waiting for her. She can't help but to smile as she sits down and hugs the dragon close, putting the paci in her mouth and gently sucking on it. Maybe this curse wasn't so bad after all. 

 

Dean smiles as he peeks into Charlie's room and sees her lying on the bed, playing with her dragon and sucking her pacifier. She looked really adorable like that and Dean just wanted to pick her up and cuddle her. And that's just what he did. Smiling, Dean walked into the room and gently picked Charlie up, supporting her bottom. 

 

She was a bit scared at first, but soon, she relaxed in Dean's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling. "Aww. That's a good girl, Charlie. See? It's actually fun being the baby. You'll see. It gets better, sweetie." Dean cooed as he carried Charlie into the library and smiled at Sam. Sam looked up and was shocked at what he saw. Dean was actually holding Charlie in his arms. Charlie smiled and mumbled something sleepily before falling asleep in Dean's arms, still sucking on her paci. 

 

Both brothers smiled at the moment, and were surprised how fast Charlie was becoming their baby girl. But as Dean was laying Charlie down, he decided to check her diaper, and found her to be pretty wet, so he changed and redressed her. Dean smiled and kissed Charlie's head, before leaving the room and going to have a beer with Sam. Sam smiles at Dean. "So, is she asleep?" He asks. Dean nods, and sits down at the table with Sam, taking a sip of his beer. 

 

Charlie rolls over, having a weird dream. She was dressed in only a bonnet and a diaper, and Dean was standing before her, holding his hands out and saying something along the lines of, "crawl to Daddy...you can do it, Charlie." A smile on his face as Sam walked in with a bottle and a bib, smiling down at Charlie as he picked her up and started to feed her, and Charlie didn't know why....but she secretly kinda wished this would happen. She needed to be taken care of and Dean was great with babies. Sitting up in bed, Charlie groaned and rubbed at her eyes. 

 

Going into Dean's bedroom, she carefully climbed into bed and snuggled up next to him, falling asleep. Being woken up by something breathing against him, Dean looked over and smiled at Charlie sleeping next to him. Maybe she finally wanted him to be her Daddy. He hoped so. The next morning, Charlie woke up dressed in a pale purple onesie with yellow stars on it, as well as matching socks and a thicker diaper than she wore last night. Dean walked in and sat down beside her. 

 

"Good morning, baby girl. You wanted to sleep with Daddy last night, didn't you?" Dean asked as he smoothed down Charlie's messy hair. Charlie just blushed and wrapped her arms around Dean. Dean smiled as he picked her up and carried her to the kitchen where a highchair was waiting for her, along with a bib and a bottle of milk. "A highchair? Where'd you get this, Dean?" She asks, a bit scared as he sits her down in it and locks the tray in place, tying the bib around her neck, grabbing a jar of baby food from the cabinet. 

 

"Oh, the highchair? I made it for you and painted it too. I hope you like it, because I'm also going to make you a crib and changing table, too." Dean says as he opens the jar of baby food, scooping up a bite and bringing it to Charlie's mouth. Charlie was a bit hesitant about letting Dean feed her, even though it seemed like she'd enjoy it. Opening her mouth, Charlie let Dean feed her, shuddering at how the baby food felt in her mouth. It was slimy, but it didn't taste bad. It just tasted like bananas and peaches. Dean smiled and wiped Charlie's mouth with her bib. 

 

"You're being a messy little girl, aren't you, Charlie?" He cooed as he continued feeding her until the jar was empty and she was full. "Dean....I'm really full and I think I need to...." Charlie was interrupted by a loud fart, squirming in the highchair, she tried to get free, but it was no use. "Ohh...are you making a poopy for me, Charlie? It's okay, you can go." Dean cooed, smiling as he watched Charlie grunt and push a huge mess into her diaper, letting out a small sigh when she was finished. "Alright, baby girl. I think we should go get you changed now, huh?" Dean cooed as he lifted Charlie out of the highchair and carried her to the bedroom, passing Sam on the way, who nearly gagged from the smell of a messy diaper. "Ugh....did she....poop?" He asks, not wanting to upset Charlie. 

 

Dean nods and heads into the bedroom, laying Charlie down on her changing pad and grabbing the needed supplies. Charlie whimpers and squirms, not liking the feeling of laying there in her own mess. "Shh....Shh...it's alright, Charlie. It's okay. It was just an accident, honey. I'll have you all nice and clean in no time." Dean cooes as he unsnaps Charlie's onesie and unfastens her diaper, pulling it open and revealing the mess inside. 

 

"Ooh....you sure had to go, didn't you, baby girl?" Dean cooed as he started to wipe Charlie clean, removing the dirty diaper and placing it aside, lifting Charlie's legs and sliding a fresh diaper beneath her bottom. Charlie had managed to calm down and was sucking on the pacifier Dean gave her, relaxing as he added a light dusting of baby powder before taping on the diaper and snapping up her onesie. 

 

"There we go, baby girl. That feels much better, doesn't it, oh, I know it does. Now, how about we go watch some TV, before your nap?" Dean asks, carrying Charlie into the living room and sitting down with her, holding her close as he put on "My Little Pony", figuring she'd probably like that show. Charlie doesn't really watch the show, though. She just looks up at Dean and closes her eyes, slowly falling asleep in his strong arms, listening to his heartbeat, which was soothing to her. 

 

Sam walked in and smiled at seeing Charlie fast asleep in Dean's arms. "Well, it looks like your plan worked perfectly, Dean. She's our baby girl now." Sam says. "I know. Isn't it great? We've always wanted a baby girl, and now, we've got one. And I think Charlie enjoys it, as well." Dean says as he gently pats Charlie's padded bottom, hearing her diaper crinkle a bit. 

 

"You know, I think we should take her shopping after her nap, get her some cute dresses and a few more toys and stuff. A new blanket and diaper bag wouldn't hurt, either." Dean says, smiling down at Charlie as she continued to sleep, sucking her pacifier every few minutes. "That sounds like a great idea." Sam says, smiling as he watched Charlie sleep, too. She was too adorable for words. 

 

A few hours later, Charlie wakes up in Dean's arms, smiling up at him after letting out a huge yawn. "Daddy..." She babbles, looking up at Dean. "Hey, baby girl. Did you have a nice nap? I bet! What do you say we go shopping for a little bit, then grab dinner somewhere?" Dean asks, sitting Charlie up in his lap. Charlie thinks about it for a minute, then nods. "Okay. Now, let me check your diaper first, baby. Can't have my little girl sitting in a wet diaper the whole time, can I?" Dean cooes as he checks Charlie's diaper and finds it to be soaking wet. 

 

"Ohh, you're soaked, honey. Let's go get you changed." Dean cooed as he carried Charlie to the bedroom and laid her on the bed, quickly changing her into a dry diaper and a pale blue shirt with denim overalls and sneakers. Grabbing a backpack, Dean filled it with a good supply of diapers, a blanket, two bottles and Charlie's dragon. After the three of them were ready, Dean carried Charlie out to the Impala, sitting her down in a large carseat, buckling her in and giving her her pacifier to suck on. 

 

"Dean...why am I in a carseat? I'm an adult." Charlie says, not really thrilled at the idea of being in a giant carseat, even though it was soft and pretty comfortable. "Oh, silly girl. You're not an adult anymore. You're just a little baby, and me and Sam are your Daddies, now." Dean explains, as he pulls out onto the street. 

 

Charlie was a bit scared by what Dean was saying, but she did enjoy being a baby. Pulling into the parking lot of the mall, Dean found a good parking space and had Sam get Charlie's stroller out while he got her out of her carseat, making sure to grab her backpack, too. Sitting Charlie down in her stroller, Dean smiled, taking a few pictures with his phone, before pushing Charlie into the mall, making sure Sam was with them. Charlie just wiggled down underneath her blanket, trying to hide her face from the public. 

 

"Aww. It's okay, baby girl." Dean cooes as he pushes Charlie into a girly looking store, hoping to find her some dresses. Charlie looks around curiously, seeing herself surrounded by nail polish and cute stuffed animals and candy. "Do you like this dress, Charlie?" Dean asks, holding up a cute ruffly blue dress with little pink bows on it. 

 

Charlie nods and points to another dress that was behind Dean, a mint green one with yellow bows and white lace. It was adorable and she had to have it. "You want that dress too, honey? Okay, Daddy will get it for you." Dean says, grabbing that dress along with a few more, heading to the counter to check out. "Aww, what a cute little girl." The cashier cooed, looking down at Charlie and smiling at her. Charlie just blushes and hides her behind her hands. 

 

"Aw, I'm sorry, sweetie. I didn't mean to embarrass you." She cooes as she rings up the dresses, which were pretty pricy, but Dean didn't care, he just wanted his baby girl to be happy. Charlie whines and her face turns bright red. This was really embarrassing, even though she thought that Dean wasn't trying to make her feel like that. "Come on, Charlie, let's go look for some new stuffed animals." Dean says, pushing Charlie to the toy store, hoping there were some plushies that Charlie liked. 

 

Looking around the store, Charlie smiled when she saw a few stuffed dragons on display. She figured that her dragon, named Moxie would love a new friend. Whining and pointing to a green and blue dragon, Charlie's eyes widened when she saw that Dean was planning on buying it for her. "You want another dragon, baby girl?" Dean asks, handing the dragon to Charlie, grinning when she hugged it tightly and smiled up at him. "There's a smile. I've been waiting for that, all day!" Dean says, handing Charlie a stuffed Griffon, knowing that she liked that kind of stuff. 

 

Charlie grinned and hugged her new stuffed friends tightly. She had no idea that Dean knew her so well. That's probably why she trusted him the most. He was a fun Daddy. Sam smiled when he walked into the toy store, holding a few bags in his hands. "Hey, Charlie. I got you some new outfits, diapers and a cute diaper bag that I know you'll like. Now, we won't have to use a backpack, anymore." Sam says, smiling down at Charlie, who seemed to be squirming a bit. She was probably just wet again. 

 

Dean noticed Charlie squirming and frowned. "Aww....did you wet yourself again, honey? Let me check you...." Dean cooed as he reached down and felt of Charlie's diaper. It was really wet, so she was obviously in discomfort from it. Charlie whimpers and covers her face with her hands as she starts to cry, embarrassed about wetting her diaper in public. 

 

"Oh, yeah, you're soaked, baby. Come on, let's go get you changed." Dean cooed as he paid for Charlie's stuffies and headed to the bathroom, taking Charlie to the handicap stall and laid her down on her blanket, removing her overalls and t-shirt, quickly changing her into a dry diaper and a cute pink onesie with little teddy bears on it. 

 

"Okay, now that you're all clean and dry, how about we go get something to eat, huh? You're probably starving." Dean cooes as he picks Charlie up and carries her out of the bathroom, laying her down in her stroller and covering her with her blanket. Charlie looked around sleepily and rubbed at her eyes, letting out a small yawn. 

 

"Aww. It looks like she's tired, Dean." Sam says, smiling down at Charlie, who was almost asleep, sucking her pacifier gently. Now, asleep, Charlie was quiet and breathing gently, her chest rising and falling evenly. "Let's get her home." Dean says, pushing Charlie out to the Impala, carefully lifting her out of her stroller and getting her into her carseat, kissing her forehead gently, handing her her blanket before shutting the door. Driving back home, Dean looks back and checks on her, smiling when he sees that she's still sleeping quietly. 

 

Once they were home, Dean carried Charlie inside and gently laid her down on the bed, covering her with a blanket and placing Moxie beside her. Walking out of the room, Dean smiled when he saw the diaper bag that Sam had bought for Charlie. It was blue and purple with little teddy bears and other stuffed animals on it. It was so cute. 

 

"Aww. That's a cute diaper bag, Sammy. Where'd you find it?" Dean asks. "I found it in the mall. Where else would I get it from?" Sam asks. Dean just shakes his head and goes to check on Charlie, who had managed to wet herself again and was starting to fuss. Carefully, Dean unfastens Charlie's onesie and starts to change her, hoping that she wouldn't wake up. 

 

Squirming a bit, Charlie whimpers as she starts to wake up, a bit surprised by Dean changing her. "It's okay, baby. Daddy's just changing you. Go back to sleep, honey." Dean cooes as he rubs Charlie's tummy soothingly as he taped a dry diaper around her waist, giving Charlie her pacifier when he got her dressed again. 

 

Looking up at Dean, Charlie whined behind her pacifier, reaching up at him, wanting to be picked up. Maybe if Dean picked her up, he'd take her into the kitchen. She was hungry, but didn't really feel like talking right now. She'd much rather suck on her pacifier. Dean smiled as he picked Charlie up and held her in his arms, gently kissing her cheek. 

 

"Are you hungry, baby girl? Come on, let's go find you something to eat. You haven't had lunch or dinner yet." Dean says as he carries Charlie into the kitchen and sits her in her highchair, tying a bib around her neck and giving her a bottle of milk. "What're you hungry for, baby girl? We can probably find it. If we don't have it, I'll send Sammy out to get it." Dean says. 

 

Charlie thinks for a minute and points to a can of Spaghetti-o's on the counter that Dean had originally planned on feeding her, anyway. "You want that, baby? Okay, just sit tight, and it'll be ready in a few minutes." Dean says, smiling as he opens the can and empties the contents into a bowl, putting it in the microwave to warm it up. 

 

Charlie just sits there and sucks on her pacifier, daydreaming while she waits for Dean to finish cooking her food. Dean smiled when he looked over at Charlie and saw that she was daydreaming. He wondered what she was dreaming about, but it didn't really matter all that much, because she needed to eat at the moment. 

 

"Charlie? Are you ready to eat, baby?" Dean cooes as he scoops up a spoonful of food, slowly bringing it to her mouth, grinning as she starts to eat, getting tomato sauce on the corner of her mouth, which Dean wipes away with her bib. "You're a hungry girl, aren't you? Yes, you are." Dean cooes as he feeds Charlie more and more until she's full. 

 

Once Charlie has finished eating, Dean gets her out of her highchair, sitting her down on her blanket in the main room, along with her toys to play with while he cleans up a bit and gets stuff ready for her bath later. Sam had fallen asleep on the couch and Charlie thought it would be funny to tickle his feet to wake him up. 

 

Gasping, Sam sits up on the couch and rubs his eyes before smiling down at Charlie, who was sitting there, playing with her toys, smiling up at him innocently before blushing and grunting softly as she messed her diaper right in front of him, whimpering when she was finished, not liking that feeling at all. She wanted to be changed, but she didn't know if Sam was capable of changing her like Dean was. 

 

"Aw, don't cry....I--I'll change you....well, I'll try." Sam says as he grabs Charlie's diaper bag and gets out the needed supplies, placing them beside Charlie's blanket, getting her to lay down for him, bracing himself to change Charlie. He doesn't really want to change a messy diaper, but it's not like Charlie could change herself and Dean was busy. 

 

Taking a breath, Sam sighs as he unsnaps Charlie's onesie and untapes it, nearly gagging when he sees the mess that Charlie has made. Even though he knows she can't help it. Grabbing a few wipes, Sam manages to get Charlie clean before removing the soiled diaper and placing it to the side, gently lifting her legs and sliding a new diaper beneath her bottom, frowning when she started to fuss. "I'm sorry, Charlie. I'm almost done." He cooes, stopping when Dean walked in. 

 

"Hey, Sammy. Don't put the diaper on her, yet. I've gotta give her a bath first." Dean says as he picks Charlie up and rubs her back gently. "Come on, sweetie. It's time for your bath." Dean cooes as he carries her to the bathroom, not seeming to care that she was naked at the moment, but it didn't really matter. She had to be naked for her bath, anyway. 

 

Sitting Charlie down on the bathroom rug, Dean smiled as he ran the water for her bath, deciding not to add bubbles, because it wouldn't help her get clean, and it would probably irritate her pale skin. It seemed to be pretty sensitive, with her privates and thighs turning pretty red when she was left in a wet diaper for very long. 

 

After the bath was ready, Dean lifted Charlie up and gently sat her in the tub, making sure she was comfortable before he started washing her with a sweet-smelling body wash, that hopefully wouldn't irritate her skin. Dean would hate if that happened to her. 

 

"Does that feel good, baby girl? I bet it does." Dean cooes as he tickles Charlie to make her smile and giggle. Charlie smiled and giggled as Dean tickled her, squirming a bit as she was not expecting that. 

 

Reaching out and grabbing at a toy duck, Charlie smiled and giggled as she squeezed it, squirting water at Dean, smiling innocently when he looked at her. "I got you!" She said, giggling happily. "Yeah, you sure did, Charlie! But now it's my turn...." Dean says as he picks up another duck and squirts Charlie's tummy with it, chuckling playfully. 

 

Charlie giggled and splashed in the water a bit, getting excited about bath time. She was scared at first, but now, she would look forward to bath time, because it was fun. "Alright, Charlie. It's time for me to wash your hair. Close your eyes...." Dean says as he pours a cup of water over Charlie's hair, making sure it was wet before rubbing in some shampoo and rinsing it out. It didn't take very long, because Charlie had short hair now. 

 

Once Charlie was all clean, Dean drained the water and lifted her out of the tub, wrapping her in a large, fluffy towel and drying her off, giving her her pacifier to suck on as he scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom, laying her down on the bed and diapering her before dressing her in a pair of pink footie pajamas with little unicorns on them, making sure she was comfortable before sitting her up and grabbing a comb. 

 

Gently running the comb through Charlie's hair, Dean used a blow dryer to get it all nice and soft again, stopping when he heard Charlie cry out in pain. There was a slight tangle in her hair and it really hurt. "Uh-oh. Hold on, baby girl. I'm sorry. I'll try to make it quick." Dean says as he gently combs the tangle out and finishes blow-drying Charlie's hair.

 

After Charlie's hair was dry and tangle-free, she was left to play with her toys while Dean grabbed a bottle from the fridge and a book to read to her that Sam had bought at the mall earlier today. 

 

"Okay, Charlie. Come here. Daddy's gonna read you a story before bed." Dean says as he sits down on the bed and opens his arms for Charlie, who eagerly crawled into them, leaning against Dean and smiling up at him. "Okay, let's take your paci out, baby girl." Dean cooes, taking out Charlie's paci and placing it on the bedside table.

 

"Alright, Charlie, can you hold your bottle like a big girl, so Daddy can read this book to you?" Dean cooes as he hands Charlie her bottle and smiles when she starts to drink it, holding it with both hands, just like a real baby. It seemed that she was into this thing, just as much as he was. 

 

Dean grins at Charlie as he opens the book and starts to read, stopping halfway through the story when he saw that Charlie was asleep. Smiling, Dean closes the book and takes the bottle from Charlie, getting her into bed and covering her with a blanket, kissing her forehead and giving her her pacifier and dragons before he sat on the bed, watching his baby girl sleep, hoping she had good dreams and felt loved. 

 

If he made Charlie feel loved, then he did his job right.....


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up to find that Charlie has somehow been mentally regressed, so he has to deal with a lot more crying and drooling, and Sam has yet to find a cure....

The next morning, Dean is awakened by Charlie crying. He rolls over and hops out of bed, going around to the other side and turning on the lamp to see Charlie wailing and red-faced, with a large wet spot beneath her. 

 

It seemed that her diaper had leaked during the night, but upon further investigation, Dean noticed that her teeth were missing and that she was drooling quite heavily. What was going on? How had she been mentally regressed? There must've been a curse put on her or something...

 

"Okay, Charlie, don't cry. I'm gonna get you outta these wet jammies and into some clean clothes. Just hold on, baby." Dean cooes, moving Charlie to the other side of the bed and quickly undressing her and removing her soaked diaper, wincing when he saw that she was pretty irritated down there. He felt sorry for her. Now, she couldn't even talk anymore. 

 

"Okay, baby girl. Let's get you in a fresh diaper. I bet you'd like that, huh? Daddy knows what you need." Dean cooes as he hands Charlie her pacifier, gently lifting her legs and sliding a diaper beneath her bottom, spreading her legs and rubbing some soothing cream along her privates and bottom before pulling the diaper up and taping it on snugly, watching as she just stared up at him, drooling behind her pacifier. 

 

"Let's see...what should we dress you in today, Charlie? How about one of your dresses? So you can be a princess." Dean cooes as he sits Charlie up and slips the blue dress over her head, buttoning it up in the back and tying the bow around her waist, admiring how cute she looked before adding a pair or socks with little bows on them that matched her dress. 

 

"Awww... come here, my little princess. Let's go get you some breakfast." Dean cooes as he picks Charlie up and carries her to the kitchen, gently sitting her in her highchair and tying a large bib around her neck, smiling as he grabbed a jar of baby food and opened it, getting a spoonful and bringing it to Charlie's mouth, smiling when she started to eat, most of it dribbling down her chin.

 

Walking into the kitchen, Sam smiled at seeing Charlie in her new dress, looking just like a little princess. "Aww, don't you look pretty in that dress, Charlie? You look like a little princess. Are you a princess today?" Sam cooes, sitting down at the table and watching Dean feed Charlie her breakfast, his eyes widening when he saw that Charlie no longer had teeth. 

 

"Um, Dean? What happened to her teeth? And why isn't she talking?" Sam asks, watching Dean feed Charlie another bite of food, noticing how she seemed to have a bit of trouble eating and keeping food in her mouth, most likely due to her new lack of teeth. 

 

"I don't know. I just woke up this morning and changed her and she was like this. She keeps drooling and she doesn't seem to be able to talk anymore. Maybe someone cursed her or something. I've never dealt with something like this before, but it seems like she just needs to eat soft stuff from now on. And we'll have to watch her drooling so a rash won't develop on her chin." Dean says as he feeds Charlie the last bite of food. 

 

Once Charlie was cleaned up, Dean got her out of the highchair and carried her to the main room where he laid down a blanket and some toys for her, gently placing her on the blanket, smiling as he watched her pick up a toy and start playing with it, deciding to sit down beside her, to wipe her chin every time she started drooling heavily. 

 

"Oh, Charlie, what are we gonna do with you, baby girl? Huh? We gotta get you to quit droolin' so much. Hmm....let's just try your paci for now, huh? Maybe that'll help." Dean cooes, grabbing Charlie's pacifier from his pocket, clipping it to her dress before gently putting it in her mouth, smiling when she started to suckle. 

 

"Good girl. You just keep suckin' on that paci, okay?" Dean cooes as he reaches out and tickles Charlie's tummy, making her squeal and giggle behind her pacifier, which made Dean smile. He loved hearing his baby girl laugh and seeing her happy, made his heart swell with love for her. 

 

After a while of playing, Dean noticed that Charlie was becoming particularly squirmy and he was starting to smell something foul, so being the observant Daddy that he was, he decided to check Charlie's diaper, and sure enough, she had managed to mess herself and not even notice, as she was too caught up in playing with her toys. 

 

"Uh-oh! My little princess needs a new diaper, doesn't she? Yes, she does. Okay, I guess I'll just change you right here." Dean says as he gently leans Charlie back and grabs the diaper bag off the couch, taking out a diaper, wipes and powder, smiling at Charlie, who just laid there, gently suckling on her pacifier, little gurgles coming from behind it. 

 

Dean smiles as he pushes up Charlie's dress and unfastens her diaper, gently wiping her clean and removing the messy diaper, lifting her legs and gently sliding a new diaper beneath her bottom, adding a light dusting of powder before taping on the new diaper and fixing Charlie's dress, helping her sit up before going to dispose of the soiled diaper and returning to Charlie. 

 

"I bet you feel much better, huh, baby girl? See, I told you Daddy knows what his little girl needs. I wouldn't lie to you, would I?" Dean cooes, smiling when Charlie leans against him, looking up at him and smiling behind her pacifier, oblivious to how adorable she was being. "Aww. I love you, Charlie. You're such a sweet baby girl." Dean cooes, kissing Charlie's head. 

 

Charlie babbles something and drools again, not even bothered by how much saliva was dribbling down her chin. It's not like she could help it at the moment. Dean sighs, grabbing a towel and gently wiping Charlie's chin dry. "Okay, we've gotta do something about that drooling, honey. I can't let you get a rash on your chin. That wouldn't be fun. It'd be like having diaper rash on your face. We don't want that." Dean cooes, smiling down at Charlie. 

 

Sam walks in and smiles at Charlie snuggled up next to Dean. She truly loved him and loved being taken care of. It's like she was really his daughter, that's how well it was going so far. Charlie deserved it, anyway. She did a lot to help them, so this was like a break for her, too. "Looks like you two need a nap. You both look tired." Sam says, looking down at Charlie, who was starting to fall asleep, drooling again. 

 

"Yeah, I am tired, Sammy, but I gotta stay awake in case Charlie needs something. It's not like you can change a diaper, if she needed to be changed. You're....awkward at that. Sorry, but it's true." Dean says, chuckling as he gently picks Charlie up and carries her to the bedroom, lying her down on the bed and covering her with a blanket. 

 

A few hours later, Charlie wakes up from her nap, a small red patch on her chin from where she'd been drooling. Dean walks in to check on her and gasps when he sees the red spot on her chin. "Oh no! You've got a rash, baby girl. Aw, this is my fault. I should've stayed with you and wiped your face after you drooled." Dean says, sitting down on the bed beside Charlie and checking her diaper, finding it wet. 

 

"Aww...wet again, sweetie? Oh, you must be so uncomfortable. Let's get you into a fresh diaper, huh?" Dean cooes as he grabs a diaper and wipes before pushing up Charlie's dress and changing her wet diaper, replacing it with a fresh, dry one, giving the front a gentle pat when he was done. "There we go! All nice and dry!" He cooes, blowing raspberries on Charlie's tummy, smiling when he heard her squeal and giggle. 

 

"There's my happy girl! Now, how about we go get you some lunch? I bet you're hungry, aren't you?" Dean cooes, picking Charlie up and carrying her to the kitchen, sitting her down in her highchair and tying a bib around her neck before rummaging through the cabinet for something to feed his hungry baby girl. He figured that she was getting tired of baby food and wanted to try something different. 

 

Getting out a pan and boiling water, Dean decides that he will make macaroni and cheese for Charlie, figuring that she would enjoy that a lot more than baby food. Charlie whimpers and fusses, patting her hands against the highchair, getting impatient. She was hungry and wanted to eat, now. 

 

"Hold on, baby. It'll be ready in a few minutes, just hang in there, kiddo." Dean cooes, giving Charlie some baby keys to play with, which she just threw onto the floor. She was tired of waiting and didn't understand that mac and cheese took a little bit to cook. "Come on, Charlie. I'm trying my best here. It's almost ready. Just a few more minutes." Dean says, draining the noodles and adding cheese sauce, stirring it all together. 

 

Once the macaroni had cooled down enough, Dean carried the bowl of it over to the highchair and sat down in front of Charlie, smiling as he scooped some up onto a spoon and brought the spoon to Charlie's mouth, feeding her and making sure she could get it down without choking or anything, and she seemed to be able to eat it just fine. 

 

"Is that yummy, Charlie? Is it? I bet it is!" Dean cooes, as he feeds Charlie another bite, using the spoon to scoop up little pieces that fell down her chin, getting them back into her mouth. It was a bit disgusting doing that, but it's not like Charlie could help the way she was eating. She no longer had teeth, what was she supposed to do? 

 

After Charlie had finished the whole bowl, Dean got her cleaned up and out of the highchair, carrying her to the living room to watch a movie, even though she probably wouldn't pay attention to it. 

 

Sitting on the couch with Charlie in his lap, Dean smiled and turned on a child-friendly movie, hoping that Charlie would like, but she seemed to be more interested in the buttons on his shirt. "No, baby girl. Don't play with those. If you got one in your mouth, you might choke on it. I can have that happening to my sweet little princess." Dean cooes as he kisses Charlie's head. 

 

Charlie smiles and leans against Dean, gently sucking on her pacifier as she relaxed in his arms, watching the movie for a while before trying to play with the buttons on Dean's shirt again. "No, Charlie. You can't play with these, okay? Here, let's find a toy for you to play with, baby." Dean says as he grabs the diaper bag off the coffee table and rummages through it, finding a teddy bear and a teething ring for Charlie to play with. 

 

Charlie babbles nonsense as she plays with the teddy bear, drooling on his ear as she chewed on it, looking up at Dean with an innocent expression on her face. "Aw, you like that bear, huh? He must taste pretty good by the way you're chewin' on him, baby girl. Does he taste good?" Dean cooes as he looks down at Charlie, kissing her freckled face. 

 

Charlie giggles and nuzzles Dean lovingly, closing her eyes as she leaned against him, enjoying cuddling with him. Dean was amazing very good at cuddling and she loved that. It made her feel safe and loved, which is how she should always feel, but, unfortunately that wasn't always the case in her life. 

 

After the movie was over, Dean turned off the TV and wrapped his arms around Charlie, holding her close, kissing her head as she started to fall asleep in his arms, holding the teddy bear close to her chest, drooling behind her pacifier, which Dean carefully wiped away, not wanting the rash to get even worse. 

 

By this time, it was starting to get late and the sun was going down outside. Getting up from the couch, Dean carefully shifted Charlie, so her head was on his shoulder, wincing when he felt her drooling on him. He shrugged it off, though, knowing that she couldn't help it, and was definitely not doing it on purpose. He could never get mad at someone as sweet as Charlie. 

 

Carrying Charlie to the bedroom, Dean changes her into a night time diaper and a pair of blue footie pajamas with little clouds on them, wiping the drool from her chin after he gets her tucked into bed, giving her a kiss on the forehead and her stuffed Dragons, making sure she was comfortable before leaving the room to go have a beer with Sam, who was sitting at the table, when he walked into the kitchen. 

 

"So, have you found anything like what's going on with Charlie in your research, because if you found a cure, I wanna hold off on it for just a bit longer." Dean says, taking a sip of his beer and sighing. 

 

"No, I haven't found anything yet, but I'll kelp looking. This is unlike anything we've ever dealt with before, Dean. And why do you want me to hold off on the cure? You like being a Daddy, don't you? I know you do. Just admit it." Sam says, smiling before drinking his beer. 

 

"Yeah, I do. So what? There's nothing wrong with it, Sammy. At least Charlie has someone who loves and cares about her, and she finally gets to have the childhood that she deserves. It's a wonderful feeling...." Dean says, finishing up his beer before going to check up on Charlie, who was still sleeping quietly. 

 

Dean smiles and sits down beside her on the bed, gently smoothing a hair out of her face and whispering, "sleep tight, little princess. Daddy loves you." To Dean, there was nothing more satisfying than watching his baby girl sleeping, knowing that she was safe and loved and well taken care of...


End file.
